Neverending Neverland
by UnchosenSavior
Summary: Emma and Hook's forbidden love coming into fruition.


Neverending Neverland

_**This is my first ever post. Possible spoilers for those not caught up with the series. Definitely includes violence and blood so if you're not into that, maybe just close your eyes. The story is about the Rescue Henry from Peter arc**_

Loud thunder broke the silence of the calm sea. A thick cloud of mist formed atop the sea, surrounded by thunder and lighting. Gusts of wind now rippled through the sea and started to cause waves. The colorful Jolly Roger broke through the mist could and landed with a splash on the sea, sending out huge waves.

"We're here folks. Please keep yer hands and feet inside the ship at all times" joked Captain Hook as he stood behind the wheel of his ship.

"Never thought I'd be back in this cursed land, we best get it over with quickly" said Rumplestiltskin, is hands resting behind his lower back.

Mary Margaret, Charming, and Emma met at the middle of the ship and hugged. While Regina gave them a distasteful look before focusing on the sea ahead. Rumple simply smiled. Emma looked over at Hook, who was looking straight ahead captaining his ship. Neal leaned on a mast and simply looked over towards Emma.

"So where do we go from here Hook?" asked Emma

"I'd say my place Luv, but I'm 'fraid your father wouldn't approve" he said with a smirk.

"Watch it Hook. Focus on our mission and stop goofing around" said charming in a demanding tone.

"Alright mate, alright" said hook. "We'll make way towards the side of the island. There's a river that cuts through towards the center. Hopefully we can catch 'em off guard."

"They're just kids. What could they possibly do?" said Regina in a condescending tone.

"They aren't just kids my luv. They're agile little bastards willing to kill for Pan. You wouldn't like to be surrounded by them. They may look 13 but the truth is, they've been here for hundreds of years, all of them swayed by Pan to make them stay and serve him. Tricked into staying a child for eternity." Hook walked towards the front of his ship as Neal took over the wheel.

After all the commotion, the sea was calm again. A gentle breeze made its way through the ship. Charming held Mary Margaret in his arms shielding her from the cold. Rumple and Regina stood at opposite sides of the ship both of them mindlessly staring at the distance. Emma stood near her parents. Even though they were physically close, she felt a huge distance between them. These last few months had been an emotional roller coaster for her. She rubbed her arms trying to stay warm but to no avail. Hook inched closer to Emma, he took off his black leather coat and handed it to her with a nod.

" 'ere ya go, it'll keep you warm" he smiled lightly.

"Thank you " said Emma putting on the coat. She swiftly ran her hand behind her neck and her blond hair rand down her back.

Hook walked off and rested his hand on the ship's railing. Emma followed close behind and stood next to hook. She was a bit hesitant to engage in conversation with him, after all he had been an enemy until recently and well she did leave him behind in the company of an angry giant back in the enchanted forest. The two of them stood side by side looking out towards the blue sea.

"Sorry about leaving you with Anton." She said in a low voice. Her eyes fixed on the sea.

"T'is alright. I understand you didn't trust me at the time and frankly, I wouldn't of a trusted me either. I am a pirate after all" he said looking up at Emma.

The moonlight hit her just right as she turned and locked eyes with Hook. The two stared for what seemed ages before Hook mouthed the words "You're beautiful Emma Swan". Light red filled her cheeks when she started blushing. The two exchanged smiles before Charming interrupted them by standing between them and asking Hook how much longer till arrival. Charming walked away with Emma after Hook informed him it'll be 4 hours till arrival.

**Well shit, writing fanfiction is harder than I expected. There will be more to this! So stick around for all of it, or not… my feelings wont be hurt**


End file.
